1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the area of electromechanical devices, specifically a magnetic motion machine comprising a permanent magnet which slides back and forth along a pivoting rail due to the interaction between the slide's magnetic field, the magnetic fields produced by a permanent/electromagnet combination at each end of the rail, and gravitational force.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,854 to Swan discloses an “animated” device wherein a rod with a permanent magnet at its end swings back and forth due to the permanent magnet's interaction with the magnetic field produced by a nearby electromagnet. However, Swan's device does not employ a permanent magnet slide that moves back and forth along a pivoting rail due to the interaction between the slide's magnetic field, the magnetic fields produced by a permanent/electromagnet combination at each end of the rail, and gravitational force.